


This Is Me

by RomyNumeralOne



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Non-Binary Wakko Warner, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomyNumeralOne/pseuds/RomyNumeralOne
Summary: Wakko comes out as non binary and uses he/they pronouns now. They have a hard time accepting this and is worried about how his siblings would react.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	This Is Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's five am when I started to write this.

"Dr. Scratchansniff?" the Nurse says, "Someone needs to see you."

Dr. Scratchansniff swerved around in his chair, clipboard in hand, "Who?"

Wakko comes out from behind the Nurse. He looked tired and he looked like he was crying all night. Though Scratchansniff was quite annoyed by the Warner Siblings, he was quite concerned for Wakko.

"What's wrong?" Scratchansniff kneels down to be the same height as Wakko. He says nothing, just hugged Scratchansniff and cried into his shoulder for about a minute or two. 'This isn't very good...' Scratchansniff thought to himself.

"You won't hate me right?" Wakko tilted his head to the side as he wipes away the remaining tears.

"Considering some of the other stuff you, Yakko and Dot have done," Scratchansniff says slightly sternly, " anything won't make me hate you. "

"Well...." Wakko grabs the bottom of his sweater and starts rubbing the rims of it shyly, "I'm non binary. I knew I was non binary ever since I knew what gender was. Just didn't know there was a label for it."

"I see, I see," Scratchansniff taps his chin, "so you're scared by how others perceive you after you come out."

Wakko nods, "well...it's more or less me worried about how my siblings would react."

"First things first, tell me what names and pronouns you're comfortable with," Scratchansniff explains, " so I can properly address you. "

"I still go by Wakko Warner," Wakko smiles, "pronouns are they/he. I am comfortable with masculine, feminine and gender neutral terms."

"Thank you Wakko," Scratchansniff got up to sit in his chair, " Secondly, do you want to take estrogen? "

"Who's estrogen?" Wakko balls up their fists and gets into battle position , "I'll take her on!"

Scratchansniff sighs, " No Wakko. Estrogen is a hormone found in females that give them uh..feminine characteristics. You're to young to take estrogen, but when you're old enough I can give you a prescription -"

"I'm good," Wakko says, "I am ok with my body for the most part, sometimes I just wanna look like I'm neither a girl or a boy, but that's all really."

"That is completely valid," Scratchansniff says, " I've had a patient once who is non binary, I did plenty of research and educated myself on what non binary actually is, not everyone does understand what non binary is, and when they do understand, they won't always accept it. Even though being non binary goes back to Ancient Greece. "

"And some Indigenous people have Two Spirit," Wakko says.

Scratchansniff nods and continues, "Wakko first thing you need to do, figure out if you'd be in danger if you come out as non binary. Second thing you need to do is make a safe, secretive place for yourself, like an account on a website, keep it a private account though. And if you want I can get you a small non binary flag for you in case your siblings accept you."

"YES!" Wakko says excitedly, " I'll make sure I do that I'll see what I can do! "

"Though," Wakko says, "I know my siblings won't hurt me or anyone just because they identify as something different...and Yakko is bisexual."

" Hmm...maybe you have nothing to worry about but make sure you know just in case. Ok Wakko? "

"Ok. I understand," Wakko started to walk towards the door, "Thank you Dr. Scratchansniff."

And he left.  
________________________________________________

Wakko got home finally, his siblings raced up to see them.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" Yakko yells, " we were so worried about you! "

"Yeah Wakko," Dot sniffled, "why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

" I'm sorry I worried you both... " Wakko sighs, "I just needed time on my own. I visited Dr. Scratchansniff."

"Oooh!" Yakko says, "did you see Helloooo Nurse~" 

Wakko chuckles, "Hehe yeah I did see her and her-"

"AHEM!" Dot growls, "boys...go fig." 

Wakko's ear twitched.

Yakko tilts his head, "What's wrong, Wakko?" 

"Nothing. Nothing at all." 

"You know...you've been off lately," Yakko says, "what's wrong lil bro?"

"I'm fine, Yakko," Wakko leaves and goes to their side of the room to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________

The next day, Wakko goes into Twitter to make his secret account. After they were registered they went into Yakko's account and followed it. Wakko kept his identity a secret and wouldn't say his name on his profile for safety.

The bio says, "A safe space for a closeted non binary. He/they pronouns." Yakko sees this account and pays no mind to it.

Wakko clicks on Yakko's Curious Cat link and asks a question anonymously, "Do you support non binary people?" and closed the browser. Wakko's hands were shaking.

"They won't ever accept me," he thought.

_________________________________

The Warner Siblings go to see Dr. Scratchansniff, they all had a booked appointment today.

"So what are we gonna do here?" Dot asked confused.

" I'm not sure but Wakko insisted we would come, " Yakko taps his chin, "this must be important."

" Welcome! Welcome! " Dr. Scratchansniff says, "take a seat. Wakko has some VERY important news to tell you." 

Wakko stood in front of them frozen, while Yakko whips out his phone.

"Do you support non binary people?"

"Yes," Yakko replied.

Then Wakko's phone pings and they looked at their notification. Yakko accepts non binary people. Wakko felt his eyes water with joy.

" Wakko? " Dr. Scratchansniff looks at them worriedly. 

There's a silence that falls over the room.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Dot says impatiently.

.....

Silence.

"Im..." Wakko grabs the rim of their sweater, playing with the ends nervously , "I'm non binary." 

Wakko started to cry, " I'm sorry I'm -not your little brother or sister I'm just a freak... "

Yakko and Dot hug Wakko, "Wakko..." Yakko says, " it's ok...we love you you know that right? "

Wakko sniffs in response.

"Yeah Wakko!" Dot says hugging tighter , "We love you so much! Now give us your pronouns."

Wakko smiles and starts to cry some more, "I go by," they have a hard time getting the words out, "I go by he/they pronouns." 

"You're so valid Wakko," Yakko says.

"This is my older sibling," Dot says pointing at Wakko, " his name is Wakko and they are non binary! " 

"We love them so much," Yakko says happily, "no matter what his romantic orientation or gender...they are still our sibling. We love them."

" We cherish him, " Dot adds, "we keep them close to our hearts."

Wakko was sobbing happily. Yakko puts a hand on their shoulder.

"They are our family," Dot cried a little, " today isn't a day of loss. Today is the day-"

"I feel..." Wakko says, " validated...happy. 

"This is me." Wakko still had tears in their eyes, "this is who I am."


End file.
